1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pin inserting apparatus, and is particularly concerned with the insertion of pins in telecommunications apparatus, such as backplanes.
2. Related Art
Backplanes, and other forms of connectors as used in telecommunications systems, require large numbers of relatively long and thin contact pins to be inserted into a connector member. Large numbers of such connectors are used. There is a requirement that the pins be inserted accurately and at very high rates to keep costs to a minimum.
Terminal pins are often not symmetrical about a midpoint in their length. As an example, they may have an enlarged portion closer to one end than the other. It is necessary to insert pins with the correct orientation. The terminal pins are soldered to contact areas in a circuit and to obtain this in some examples, it is usual to position a solder preform over each pin.